


So deep in luve am I

by grandier



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: FLUFF FLUFF SO MUCH FLUFF, Fluff, Harry is an idiot in love, M/M, Merlin survived, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, and so is Merlin honestly, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandier/pseuds/grandier
Summary: Harry and Hamish deserve a break away from the laborious task that is rebuilding Kingsman. The pair decides to head up north to Scotland and Harry may or may not have something planned.Nothing but lighthearted fluff





	So deep in luve am I

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have not written anything in literally years so I might be a bit rusty.  
> I decided that the best way to get back to writing was to give my babies the happy ending they both deserve.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> the title is from Robert Burns' poem My Luve

“We need a break”, Harry had said as they slumped down onto the sofa together after yet another tiring day at work. Who knew rebuilding a spy agency would be so difficult?

“We deserve one”, Hamish had echoed, stretching his tired limbs as he all but draped himself over Harry’s lap.

“Maybe we should drive up north.”

Of course, being the proud and patriotic Scot he was, Hamish had said yes -not stopping for even a moment to wonder why Harry Hart, who notoriously hated the cold and gloomy weather of the Highlands, was suddenly so keen on driving there.

\--

“You are spoiling me”, Hamish said when they arrived to their accommodation; a picturesque cottage in the middle of nowhere. There was a lake right behind it, mountains in every other direction they looked. 

“What are boyfriends for if not agreeing to stay in a primitive cottage instead of a five star hotel”, came the reply, Harry trying his best to smile and hide the fact he would so much rather be drinking champagne in a suite right now. 

Hamish laughed, kissed his cheek, and headed down to the lakeshore. 

\--

“My heart, it’s an old, run-down castle. You don’t need to dress like you are going to be having tea with the Queen.”

Harry looked at the other through the mirror, shrugging. 

“Who knows, I might be in the presence of some royal ghosts, I need to look presentable.”

He straightened the lapels of his grey suit and ran a comb through his hair one more time.

“Besides, I’m not wearing a tie. I’d say this is casual attire.”

\--

It turned out, of course, that Hamish had been right all along and wearing a suit to a dusty old castle was a ridiculous idea. He managed to stain his sleeve with whatever was on the wall and his trousers weren’t even nearly stretchy enough for him to comfortably climb up old, narrow stairways. But he was determined to make this vacation as perfect for his partner as possible, and so, he swallowed his complaints and mourned the fate of his jacket in silence.

The uncomfortable stone stairs led the pair up to a tower and into a small room illuminated by a single window. Harry stayed in the shadows, watching as Hamish walked over to the window, sunshine caressing his face.

Even after all their years together, Hamish was still the most gorgeous sight Harry had ever laid his eyes on. He had aged, surely; the lines on his face were more prominent now and his whole expression a bit more serious than it used to be. He looked like a man who had been through a lot, and that he undoubtedly was. 

Yet there was still the same beauty to him as when they first met, the same sculpturesque jaw, the delicate lips and the expressive eyes. Sometimes Harry’s heart ached when he thought about how handsome the man was.

He let his eyes run over his body, down broad shoulders all the way to his long, long legs. While he was yet to get completely used to the new prosthetics, there was no denying that they only added to the man’s gorgeous looks. The tech genius had designed them himself, and perhaps that was what made the metal limbs look like a natural part of his body.

It was only when Harry lifted his gaze back up over Hamish’s body that he realised the man was looking right back at him, an amused smile on his lips. 

“You’re staring.”

“You are stunning.”

The amusement turned into bashfulness, the man blushing as if he hadn’t heard Harry call him that a thousand times before. 

And Harry knew this was the moment he had been waiting for.

“Hamish.”

He walked over to the man, taking both of his hands and holding onto them tightly. There was something uncharacteristically shy about Harry’s demeanor as he looked at his partner’s eyes, squeezing his hands.

“I love you. It has been decades, now, since I first said that to you, and not a moment has gone by that those words haven’t been true. If anything, my fondness for you has only grown stronger each and every day. I love you, more than words could ever express.”

Hamish kept looking at him with gentle eyes, tempted to ask what had brought forth this sudden romantic outburst, but something about the way Harry was clutching his hands and looking at him so seriously let him know he should just listen.

“Sharing my life with you, being with you, having you as mine… It has been the greatest joy of my life, and I hope it never has to end. Considering how long we have been together, I’d venture to guess the feeling is mutual and you already know you are not going to get rid of me.”

Harry managed a small smile when Hamish chuckled at his words. 

A deep breath and he sunk down to one knee. 

“Hamish, my love.” He paused, letting go of the other so he could take out the ring; a simple golden band with their initials engraved inside. 

“I… There is nothing that would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. I’ve known for the longest time that you are the one I’m meant to be with, and I-”

He held the ring up and suddenly it was difficult to see, his eyesight foggy with unshed tears. Before he had time to even try and pull himself together, Hamish was already right there, holding him and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Moving his head a bit so he could rest their foreheads together, Harry closed his eyes, trying to keep himself even somewhat composed. The rest of his speech was long forgotten, but in the loving embrace of his partner, Harry knew no more eloquent declarations of love were needed -only a few simple words.

“Will you marry me?” he managed in a quiet whisper.

“Yes.”

\--

Hours later, the two were cuddled up under one blanket in front of a fireplace, bodies pressed together. Neither of them could wipe the silly smiles off their faces as they watched the ring glimmer in the firelight. 

Perhaps Scotland was not so terrible after all.

 

 

\--

 

Bonus:

“I can’t believe you ruined one of your favourite suits just to propose to me.”

“I am nothing if not a gentleman.”

“A silly old fool is what you are.”

“And yet you agreed to marry me.”

“God help me.”


End file.
